


In the Tent at Night

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Summary: There comes a point where the Warden no longer cares about keeping her noises to a minimum when she and Zevran share a tent at camp...





	In the Tent at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> ink version of the painted one: https://k.nickpic.host/vj4UzY.jpg  
> You should be able to click the images for larger versions.

She’d never made an attempt to stifle her laughter when they sat up in her tent all night, nor muffle her singing or her gloating over cards. He didn’t see why she should attempt to keep her involuntary moans of pleasure quiet. As so many things between them did, it slowly gained an air of competition: his tongue verses her will with the number of blushes and disapproving stares the next morning the judges.

 [](https://k.nickpic.host/vjNkvx.jpg)

Then again, maybe they didn't need outsiders to judge. Maybe no matter who won, they both won.

[ ](https://k.nickpic.host/vFrI5q.jpg)


End file.
